Fox Gets Farted On
by ANW2004
Summary: Fox Doesn't Like The Sound and Smell Either But Badger Wanted To Fart On His Face and Then, Doesn't Know How Did He Notice. (No Bad or Negative Reviews Please)


**NOTE: It Takes Place in TV Series Universe Back in 1993.**

* * *

 **Fox Gets Farted On**

* * *

 **Next Morning at White Deer Park.**

 **Fox Was Afraid Which It's Why The Badger's Sett Smelled Bad Which Was Filled with Some Kind of Flatulence, The Dock of It's Furry Tail Wagged Itself As His Back Legs Kicked Itself in the Air, So, Fox Entered and Saw Badger Sleeping.**

Fox: "Badger, What Are You Doing?"

 **But Then, Badger Woke Up.**

Badger: "Huh? I Was Asleep?

Fox: "So, What is Up With Your Friends?"

Badger: "Mole was Okay and I Have a Bit Too Days Off But I'm Too Gassy Alright"

Fox: "Uhhh... Okay, How About Shadow?"

Badger: "Shadow Is Been Okay In Her Sett Huh?

Fox: "How's Mossy and His Family?"

Badger: "Mossy is Okay, My Friend Mole is Okay But Had Cold and Sick and His Wife Mirthful Got Sick"

Fox: "Alright"

Badger: "I Needed To Fart on You?"

Fox: "Okay"

Badger: "Okay, Pass Me Something!"

Fox: "Alright, Badger, Please!"

Badger: "Oh!"

 **Badger Noticed About Fox's Life, His Tongue Just Ambushed His Pointy Nose, Lays His Back Down Grooming and Looking at Him.**

Fox: "Badger, What Are You Grooming For?"

Badger: "Nothing? Just Grooming Myself"

 **Badger Keeps Grooming Himself, Suddenly Licked His** **tailhole like something (just like cats), Keeps Doing It Till He Finishes, Then, Licked His Tail Often By, He Kept Doing It and Doing It Till He Finished Grooming, Finally, He Layed on His Furry Stomach as He Matched The Fluffy Body and His Furry Butt.**

Fox: "Let's See. Ummm... A But-"

 **Then, Badger Farted on Fox's Face, He is In Disgust, Went Passed Out to A Grey** **Furry Butt, Officially Was Badger, He Lifted His Tail Up Rather Get into Fox's Face, Fox Got Struggled His Face Firstly When Badger Shoved Him, as Fox Almost Smothered Into His Butt, Grabbed His Neck, as Badger's Back Legs Usually Wrapped Into Fox's Back, He Pressed Into Fox's Face, His Short Tail Lifted Up Again and Farts.**

Fox: " _ **EEEWWWWWWWW!**_ Badger! Stop Farting on Me!"

 **As Fox Muffled by, Badger Keeps Farting Again, Kept Doing Over on Him, Foulish Fart Sound Came Out of His Fluffy Butt Through His Short Tail on Fox's Face, Sometimes, Another One with That Huge Fart! as His Grey Back Legs Wrapped Continually Even More on Fox's Back, Another Fart Continued, His Tail Still Lifting Up Far, He Kept Shoving on Fox's Face Again and Then, Farts Right After His Face.**

Fox: "Badger! Stop! Stop!"

 **As Fox Passed Out Almost Right Into Badger's Furry Butt, A Big Fart Sound Is Heard When Fox Screamed at, Badger's Flatulence Clearly Gets Close to Fox's Face, Which Didn't Remember His Thinking About Farting and Some Other Jokes on Fox, Does Rip a Smell of a Fart Suddenly, Fox's Eyes Closed as He is Disturbed in his Sleep, Badger Would Not Stop Farting.**

Fox: "You're Farting on Me! He Won't Stop!"

 **Then, Badger Rips an Awful Fart, A Loudest Fart That He Has, He Feels His Piss on Fox's Front Legs, It Was A Feeling Till Badger Farted, Fox Didn't Notice and His Front Legs are Wet.**

Fox: "Yuck! You Pissed On My Front Legs, You Piece of Cr-"

Badger: " _ **SHUT UP**_ **_FOX!_** "

 **Badger Tell Fox to Shut Up, He Grunted and Farted.**

Fox: "Ugh!"

 **Fox Groaned, Badger Could Feel His Legs Move, Possibly His Tail Lifted Up In The Way, His Legs Keeps Wrapping on Fox's Back, He Just Squeezed on His Red Fox Face and Rips a Loud Fart.**

 **Just a Bit! Badger Kept Farting on Fox's Face, A Flatulence Just Wived Down to Fox's Snout, But Fox's Nose is Stuck Up to Badger's** **Tailhole, He Sure Knows Why That, Fox Heard a Squeaky Fart Came Out of The Badger's Furry Butt, Just in Case It Smells Bad, Fox Still Heard a Loud Long Fart, Which Goes Over Through a Badger's Tail, He Never Tried to Suffocate Like This, He Groaned in a Second, Then Badger Farted on Him, He Grasped at The Time All Over His Grey Furry Butt, Trying to Breathe Over But Actually Then, Badger Farted Loud, All Over on Fox's Snout, With The Unfortunately Way, Badger Rips Another Fart on Fox's Face Again, He Stroked His Fur on Fox's Face, Sometimes He Usually Squeezed His Furry Butt on Fox's Face (Look Closely to His Butt), Then He Farts, Possibly The Smell Just Came Out Right Over The Fox's Face, Badger Guessed He Wanted to Do One More Time, He Farts on Fox's Face Again, His Legs Moved Slowly, Groaning, Grunting Hard and Farts Right Over on Fox's Face.**

Fox: "Yuck! Disaster! Ugh!"

Badger: "What Did I Told You! If You Say It One More Time, I Will Fart on You!"

Fox: "Yuck! Disaster! Ugh!"

Badger: "Oh Shut Up!"

 **And Then, He Farted on Fox's Face Once Again, Then a Smell Came Out Again, Fox Looked Disgusted, Then, Badger's Butt Gets Closer on Fox's Face, Then Farts on Him, Getting Worse Than Their Faults, Badger Keeps Pushing His Butt on Fox's Face Again, Still Ripping a Large Fart On Fox Unfortunately, He Wagged His Tail Over on Fox's Head Before Lifting Up, Then, Fox Didn't Know To See His Tail, Then It Happens, Badger Farted on Him, Just A Time, His Claws of His Foot Wiggled For a Few Second, His Legs Wrapped Over on Fox's Neck, Currently That Badger Has To Fart on His Face, Sometimes Fox Gives a Break Because of That Smell, But Badger Farted Again on His Face, Even Elsewhere That Fox Groaned at the Pain of His Neck, Finally Where Badger Letted Out a Huge Fart, Suddenly What Fox Is Getting Ready to Passed Out, Badger Suddenly Letting it Out a Huge Long Wet Fart All Over on Fox's Face, Then Just in Case Fox is About to Pass Out, Sometimes Badger Farted Very Loud, Long, Squeaky and Wet All Over on Fox's Face Again, Then Now Fox Has Been Passed Out of Farts, Mades Up to Go Stinking Up On His Sett and Then, Badger Walked Out.**

Badger: "Finally, I'm Totally Leaving My Home to Go for a Walk, HeHeHe, That's What All I Got"

 **Badger Walked To Go For a Walk.**


End file.
